Mine
by LivvyWriter
Summary: When Willow and Oz begin to write to eachother,it ends with some mysteriously romantic results. Pure Fluff. This is revised.


**Mine**

**By: LivvyWriter**

_Dear Oz,  
I know it's 4 days 'till Christmas, and we haven't talked for 5 years, but you gave me this address before you left the last time. You said that if I needed someone to talk to I could always write to you. So here I am writing, to you._

_Since you left, Tara and I discovered we weren't right for each other. She was just a replacement for you. When you came I felt like it was my duty to stay with Tara because she had given me love when you weren't there._

_You're probably with a wonderful woman who can appreciate you. Who is better for you than I could ever be. What you need. Probably lots' of little Ozs running around._

_Well right now, here in Sunnydale, everything has changed. Xander has started to go out with a woman named Melissa after Anya left. Buffy found a way to resurrect Spike after he was dusted. (Don't ask) They're together._

_Dawnie moved to L.A to work for Angel. (Found love with Conner, Angel's son) By the way Cordy and Angel are madly in love. Giles and Olivia(English woman from England) are busy taking care of little Kate, Bren, and Allison. (Children, who would've thought Giles having children?)_

_AS for me, I'm totally out of the loop. Everyone is in love. Not me. I went out for a while with a guy named Hayden. Wonderful man, until I caught him and some blonde kissing. Dumped him on the spot. Buffy always tries to set me up, I'm just not that kind of girl._

_I know I have hurt you more than anyone has ever before, but I love you, I need you. I have dreams about you every night. You are my angel Oz._

_I don't know how I ever lived without you. The only way I have gotten by in the past, are the illusions of love. Never the real thing. I need you to love me._

_Again, you are probably married and have children. I would never ask you to leave them, I just need to get this out. I need to make sure you know that I regret ever letting you go._

_I wish you were here, right now. To comfort me, to love me, to be my better half. Wish you were here to take away my pain. To help me panic. To be my savior. To be my Oz._

_Willow_

* * *

Willow tearfully sealed up the letter, looking at the neatly written address and the stamp, suddenly threw it in the trash can. It missed the trashcan and landed on the floor. Willow didn't see. She ran to her room.

* * *

Buffy walked in the kitchen and suddenly felt something under her foot crinkle. She looked down and noticed an envelope. She grabbed it, and with the rest of her mail, took it out to the mailbox.

* * *

Oz looked through his mail, and threw all of it away, except one that caught his eye. The handwriting looked so familiar. It was from Willow! He quickly sat down and read the letter. His expression was unreadable. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started writing.

_Dear Willow,_

_It's great to hear from you, don't worry about it. Boone, North Carolina is freezing this time of year, I'm sure Sunnydale is burning up._

_I'm sorry you and Tara didn't work out. I'm not surprised Anya left. Unstable that girl is. I'm happy and a little shocked about Spike and Buffy. Happy, but shocked._

_So Dawn and Conner? Nice match. Met him once, nice boy. Angel and Cordy are head over heels in love. I can tell. They fight all the time, but you can tell that they were meant for each other. Giles and Olivia? Cool, didn't expect Giles would actually have children though._

_The guy, Hayden must have been a fool for cheating on you. I know I was. Give him a good a$$ kicking for me._

_I actually am not married. I don't have any little Oz's running around either. There was one serious relationship though. Her name was Jade. Broke up because she was always so dramatic and serious. Never happy that one was._

_I have been ignoring all the serious stuff you wrote to me, but now I'm gonna stop._

_You're right; you have hurt me more than anyone else has ever before. The reason you hurt me so much is because I loved you to death. As much as you've hurt me, you've made me the happiest man in the world even more._

_I love you more than I've loved anybody ever before. Yes, you heard right. I love you. As in present tense. I wish I was there. I want to be with you. I need to be with you. I wish I was there to help you panic. I wish I was there so it could be Oz & Willow again._

_I want you to be in the loop. I want you to be in the loop because of me. I need you to be with me. I was never your better half. You were me. We were one. We are one. I'm gonna be your savior._

_Oz_

* * *

Oz walked out to the mailbox and slipped the letter in. He ran back inside and started to pack some of his summer clothes.

* * *

Willow walked outside to the mailbox. She grabbed all of it and stood by the trashcan. She flipped through the pile, throwing out all of the junk mail. She finally came to a letter with familiar handwriting.

It was from Oz! She read it, tears forming in her green eyes.

Suddenly she heard someone from behind.

"I'm here to comfort you." She spun around to face a slightly taller Oz.

"Oz, How did you get my letter?"

"I don't know but I'm glad I'm here."

"Me too, Oh Oz. I'm so glad you're here." She grabbed him in a hug.

"Oz, I've hurt you so much in the past, why are you here?"

"I'm here to be you're Oz." They kissed with such a fiery passion, that they didn't know that it had started to snow.

Oz started to laugh and Willow had to pull away from his lips.

"What are you laughing at?" She then just noticed that it had started to snow.

"Wow"

Oz was still laughing.

"What?"

"I should of packed some warmer clothes." He was wearing a green tank top and blue cut off jeans.

"Probably, but my savior doesn't need any clothes to panic." He captured her lips in another kiss.

Snow flurries flowed around them.


End file.
